


The Five Suns

by felicia_angel



Series: Tear You Apart [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful transformations, Piers Nivans Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: After Chris Redfield is taken out of the mansion by Albert Wesker, left behind are five souls, working to escape things, contact help, and possibly get Chris back from Wesker's hands. However, there's a countdown none of them know about that's been started in the mansion...
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Series: Tear You Apart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Piers Nivans

**Author's Note:**

> Lullite has been my wonderful Beta through all of this and on the other story and I need to thank her properly for keeping me on-track. Also I might have lied about things in the main story ^_^ I'm not sorry

**The first sun was only half of one, from the loss of a limb to create the world. In a fight with his brother, he was knocked from the sky, which caused jaguars to rain from the sky.**

_ December 31st, 2010 _

He pauses from clawing at the barrier in his way when someone comes into the room. The man looks vaguely familiar, but it’s not the one he has to save ( _ Chris! _ ), nor is it the enemy who took Chris away. Part of him fears that enemy’s power, but it doesn’t matter. He can still take Chris back. He’ll kill the enemy and anyone who dares to interfere.

“Shit! Shit, shit!” The vaguely familiar man runs up to the barrier then runs away, appearing intimidated. He tilts his head to get a better view of the man, who is frantically sifting through papers on a table. Since the man does not appear to be a threat and hardly worthy of further attention, he resumes clawing at the barrier. He has to get through to save Chris and kill the enemy, no matter what.

Sometime later ( _ a minute, an hour, doesn’t matter, he has to save Chris _ ), the barrier trapping him begins to rise up and out of the way. About time. He lets out a low, satisfied growl and heads for the exit, barely paying attention to the other man as he passes by. Good, he can go and find Chris and the enemy who dared to--

He hisses in shock when something sharp jabs into his back. The man scampers away, a faint smell of fresh blood coming from him. There is a small item with a sharp end in the man’s hand. He snarls in threat, electricity sparking along his arm. 

The man throws the item aside and backs off, trying to look small. “It’s ok. Piers, please, it’s ok, it’s me, it’s Finn…”

He suddenly collapses to the floor as something takes his strength away. The muscle and bones in his right arm seems to be twisting and reworking themselves from the inside. He screams in pain, his whole right side on fire and his head ringing. When the pain finally fades away enough for him to focus, the other man is already by his side. 

“Piers...I can’t...I can’t believe...holy…” the man breathes out, looking less scared. 

Drawing in heavy breaths, he lets the man - Finn, he suddenly remembers - helps him sit up. His right arm is no longer a misshapen clump of muscle and bone. It looks almost normal, except it is now covered in raised scars. He is able to feel his fingers, though is not able to make the electricity like before when he tries. His face hurts and still feels wet.

“What happened? Where’s the Captain?” Finn asks, breathing quickly.

He bristles and backs away as his eyes fall on that bench where--

_ Chris… _

“N-not here...” he replies. “Couldn’t...do anything… The enemy...” 

His right arm feels like it is going to burst open. Blood drips onto the floor. Is he changing back, or…?

“Okay, okay...” Finn says, rubbing a hand over his face. “We’ll save him…” Finn puts on a scarf to hide his face, looking just like one of the enemy’s mercenaries.

More pain jolts through his body. He bites back any sounds, needing to regain dominance over this situation. Finn is clearly subordinate to him… Chris isn’t, but is still  _ his  _ to protect. Still, wounded as he is, he will have to let Finn help him a little. 

They leave the room and encounter no enemies. Finn leads him into a nearby storage room that smells like blood. There is a pile of clothes and supplies to one corner that smells like many different people. Finn sorts through the clothing.

“Sherry and Jake are probably at the town already. Here’s some supplies for us to make it there,” Finn says, talking too fast for him to catch it all. “I don’t know a lot of Russian though. Here, put this on.”

He lets Finn put the clothes on him. He briefly catches a reflection of his face in the blade of a combat knife - his right eye discolored and almost white, an unblinking third eye, a jagged cut across his face that is oozing blood. Strange. Nothing hurts now, and he can see fine.

Finn wipes the blood off his face with a rag. “Are you feeling okay? I mean...?”

“Not human...” he says, unbothered by this. Should he be? 

His head suddenly feels like it is splitting down the middle, making him stagger. Finn catches him and holds him up. 

“The enemy...was…” His right hand is clenched in anger, pain radiating up the sore muscles and building up static, like how he made the electricity before. He is shaking and- 

“You’re okay now...” Finn says, voice soft. “Wesker had the cure for what he infected you with and his notes on it just laying out there in the open in that room you were in. I gave you a dose and grabbed the rest before we left.” Finn shows him a vial of strangely colored liquid. “We’ll get it to the B.S.A.A and figure out how to cure you, but please, calm down!”

His breathing slows, though he still wants to attack. Finn is right. The B.S.A.A. will help get Chris back. They’ve done it before.

“We need to catch up to Jake and Sherry, get them to safety like the Captain told us to. Okay?”

He nods. Going along with the orders makes him feel better. Still, it seems off that someone subordinate to him is telling him what to do. The enemy said something to him about orders, he vaguely recalls, but everything else is a blur in contrast to the memory of what the enemy did to Chris...of him being too weak to protect what is his...

Finn goes ahead to scout things out before they leave the storage room. They will come back with the B.S.A.A to defeat the enemy.

They reach a loading area without encountering any mercenaries, and the reason for that becomes clear. Many mercenaries are gathered at the loading area and busy packing things into trucks. Some of the mercenaries look disgruntled, while others are in a better mood. Finn spots a set of keys that have been conveniently left in the ignition of an ATV and takes them before retreating back into the shadows. Finn looks at the label on the keys before muttering, “why is that such a long word?” to himself under his breath.

Something that catches his eye - a large container normally used to store B.O.W.s. The glass over the container is almost completely opaque. He remembers seeing containers like this before with the B.S.A.A., when they confiscated caches of dangerous B.O.W.s in storage. The control panel on the container is lit, indicating that something is inside.

A few mercenaries come to load more items. One of them laughs and slaps the side of the container, causing whatever is inside to move slightly. The silhouette looks familiar...

_ Chris… _ Chris is in there…

The men wheel the container onto a truck that soon drives away. He gets ready to chase after the departing truck.

_ Follow. Kill enemies. Save Chris. _

Finn gently holds him back, looking around worriedly. “Let’s figure out where they are going. Don’t get into a dangerous situation.”

He swallows. The scent of Finn’s injury is sharper. He forgot about his subordinate being wounded.  _ He’s _ in charge - of Chris, of Finn - and he has to protect them.

More of the mercenaries leave, taking the vehicles with them. Once all the mercenaries are gone from the area, he and Finn get on the ATV that has been left behind.

They follow the mercenaries’ vehicles, Finn being careful to remain far behind. The mercenaries stop at a flat, cleared area that has a cargo plane. The mercenaries are far more hurried here due to the cold. This could be an opening, with the mercenaries so sloppy and unaware.

He poises himself to attack, but Finn shakes his head. “There are too many of them. We have to get to the town and contact the B.S.A.A..”

He doesn’t object as they get back on the ATV to head down the mountain. In his current state, he may not be able to protect Finn and get Chris back at the same time. It makes sense that Finn would want to get the B.S.A.A. first. He should listen to Finn.

It is too far away for the mercenaries to be able to see them in the darkness, but Finn guns it regardless. They zip away with a spray of snow and gravel behind them.

He left Chris behind…with no idea of where the enemy is going... He hopes the B.S.A.A will give them enough resources to track the enemy. There is also a man named Affini he wants to kill. He will wait until Chris is saved, unless Affini tries to get in the way. There is also someone he likes, Merah. She was left behind in a dangerous situation, and then...she shot him? Why would she do that? Unless it was an accident? He will figure this out and see if she is still alive. If she is against him, he will kill her too.

**=**

The ATV roars down the road. He can sense the tension coming from Finn is as they race away from Wesker’s base, and smells more blood. Finn says they are going to the town to find Jake and Sherry, who are their people. 

_ First protect Finn. Finn’s hurt.  _

Finn is very motivated to find the two, though he doesn’t care as much about them. He cares more about Chris and Finn, Chris especially. However, they must be important if Chris has ordered him and Finn to protect them. 

His arm begins to hurt and itch. Static unexpectedly begins to build up. He can’t let that go off. He tries not to think about what the enemy did to Chris, in case his arm starts making electricity again. If he accidentally hurts Finn...

“Are you doing ok?” Finn shouts over the road noise. 

“I’ll…be better...in town.” The closer they are to town, the closer he is to getting Chris back. 

Finn doesn’t speak again, focused on driving through the snow. 

They stop about a mile outside of town and hide the ATV in the crevice of a stone outcropping, then make the rest of the journey on foot. There is no way for them to hide their footprints, but the snow is still falling heavily enough that it should help cover their tracks. 

The town is small, not much more than a town square with a few shops and offices and sprawls of cottages surrounding it. A few groups of mercenaries patrol the town. They try to stay hidden by sticking to the shadows and dark alleyways. Piers examines the one townsperson still out on the streets at night. He seems to be ordinary. 

“The people here look normal. That may actually make them more dangerous,” Finn mutters to himself. “I don’t see any signs of Sherry or Jake. They must be laying low.”

He nods and sniffs the cold air, frowning at the lack of any familiar scent to help him track the two. He is not sure how to find them, but Finn will know.

“Let's figure out how to contact the B.S.A.A.,” Finn says, gesturing towards the direction of the mountains, the implications clear. There may be more enemy B.O.W.s in the mines. If those B.O.W.s reach the town, that would be another delay in finding Chris. Either way, Finn is right. They have to get the B.S.A.A. here.


	2. Finn Macauley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up alone, and works to get a transformed Piers into the nearby town to call for help. However, someone else got there first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thanking lullite because she's awesome and a great beta.

**The second sun was bright, joyful and waiting, but when those he created became insulting upon his divine nature, they were transformed and swept away in a great wind.**

December 31st, 2010 -  _ 3.5 hours earlier _

Finn groans as he slowly wakes up, the floor below him creaking dangerously. Next to him, the man he fought with is dead, impaled through the chest by a piece of masonry rod that is now dark with blood. Fighting back the pain in his entire body, he crawls towards a more stable area as another piece of the scaffolding crashes down to the level below. When he gets to stable ground, he breathes easier and checks himself over for injuries. Besides some terrible bruises and a scrape on his head, his side is bleeding from a long cut, probably from falling into debris. He rips off a piece of his shirt to use as a make-shift bandage. It will have to do until he can find proper medical supplies.

Shivering from the cold and pain, he gathers up the weapons and anything potentially usable from the dead mercenary. How long was he out? Where is everyone? He breathes into his numb hands to warm them up. He is shocked to be still alive, let alone still be in the same place as before. It’s a wonder that he didn’t get frostbite or die of exposure.

He moves slowly, unable to go any faster despite the need to figure out his current situation. He eventually finds a way back up to where he and the dead mercenary took a tumble. The area is completely trashed and looks too unstable to walk through. He sees no other dead bodies around, which hopefully means that Piers and the Captain are alive. The B.O.W. carcasses have been cleared away by someone. He hears voices coming from distantly above him. Carefully making his way closer, he sees a few guards heading towards the direction of the tunnel entrance. Given that he has only had an internet crash course in Russian, he only catches a few swear words and Wesker’s name, far from enough to figure out what they are talking about.

As he continues to follow the mercenaries, he can only pray that Piers is okay, and that he can rescue both Chris and Piers on his own, especially with this wound.

_ You have to focus. You’re the only one left that can do this. _

He manages to return to the entrance of the tunnels without issue, mostly because the area has become completely abandoned. The wind is still blowing fiercely, chilling him until his hands and feet are numb. He approaches the building that he escaped from earlier. Strangely, the place is unguarded and appears abandoned as well. When he gets through the doors, the relative warmth of the building feels heavenly. 

He manages to retrace his steps back to the floor where he and Piers were kept. It helps that many areas are now locked down because of the power outage. Now that he has time for a closer look, it seems like the entire floor is a research wing of some kind. Many of the rooms have been stripped of equipment. He stumbles upon a room that is less empty than the others. There is a stack of notes written in English, and a clear barrier dividing the room in half. On his half of the room is a wooden bench covered in bloodstains. A few pieces of rope and a broken stick, also bloodstained, are scattered haphazardly on the floor. Something is making a scratching sound on the other side of the barrier...

_ No... Oh no no no. _

The B.S.A.A.’s directive is clear. If there is no cure, if they are too far gone…

_ Stop!  _ He hears himself cursing. Piers, or what is left of Piers, glances at him before going back to attacking and clawing at the barrier.

He has to investigate. Maybe Piers can still communicate and can tell him where Chris is. Steeling himself for what he may have to do and shaking from nerves, he enters the room.

=

_ January 1st, 2011 _

They stay in their hiding spot, an old warehouse near the edge of town that lets them see the town square and offers some shelter from the elements. They have to make it to a communications building of some sort to contact the B.S.A.A., but those are near the town square and they can’t risk going there with so many mercenaries around. Shivering, he tries to stay warm while also staying hidden. His side hurts more and more, but he has already done the best he can with whatever first aid supplies he scavenged. Besides, one injury is nothing compared to what Piers is going through, what the Captain is going through, right? 

They need to find the others, or at least alert the B.S.A.A. The remaining vial of antidote has to be sent to the B.S.A.A. to be analyzed so that Piers can be fully cured. The cure reversed the worst of the physical deformities and mental deterioration, but was not as effective as he hoped for. While Piers looks more human compared to the mindless mutated B.O.W. earlier, he is far from being back to his normal self. He is able to speak, but his voice is scratchy and doesn’t sound right. Piers is still mentally not all there, considering he was almost triggered into a rampage at the sight of where Chris was being held. 

Until they find a better cure, he needs to keep Piers safe. The only reason things haven’t gone sideways is that Piers is willing to listen to him. 

Piers makes a low growling sound and tries to leave their hiding spot as a mercenary passes by in a hurry. He has to quickly pull Piers back and warn him to stay quiet. Piers returns to his side sullenly. Piers’s body temperature is far higher than normal, like a blazing furnace next to him. At least he won’t get frostbite.

About half an hour later, he is surprised to see the mercenaries driving away in vehicles, like they are leaving town for good. He breathes a sigh of relief. With the mercenaries gone, they will be in far less danger. Not long after, all of the mercenaries are gone, not a single patrol remaining. Unless this is some weird ruse to lure them out, Wesker must have lost interest in them, though the reason makes guilt stab at his heart when he realizes what this means for Chris. His side wound throbs. Despite his silence, Piers notices somehow and moves in front of him defensively, as if trying to shield him from danger. He smiles a little, glad to see any hint of the old Piers. 

Fearing a trap, he waits another half an hour. When nothing changes, they leave the warehouse and head towards a few of the nearby homes, which are quiet. Most of the activity appears to be concentrated in a few of the largest homes. It must be a New Year’s Eve celebration. Given that Wesker captured them around Christmas, it means that a week has passed. 

“Come on. We need to find a place to call the B.S.A.A..” 

Piers nods in acknowledgment. Now that the town square is cleared of mercenaries, they sneak closer, balaclavas hiding their faces and shielding them from the wind. The rest of the town is still celebrating and takes no notice of them.

Hoping to find a radio to get a message out, he decides to try what he guesses to be the post office. He and Piers get inside without difficulty through an unlocked back window. Thank goodness for small towns. The office is dark and abandoned. 

He checks the side rooms and is thrilled to find a radio transceiver. They can use it to contact the B.S.A.A.! He wants to start using the radio right away, but a vague sense of unease stops him. He examines the room more carefully, frowning as he notices that despite how late it is at night on a holiday, it looks like someone had eaten something in this office not too long ago.

Piers snarls at something in the darkness. 

“Wait...” He trails off when he hears the safety of a gun being clicked off.

“Don’t move,” a female voice says, “and don’t try anything shady.”

A flashlight is suddenly shone into his face, blinding him for a second. Piers is far more menacing now, tracking every movement with all three eyes and hunched over as if about to attack the other person in the room. 

“Call off the dog, and tell us where the hell Chris is.”


End file.
